The present invention deals with a circuit, more particularly with a printed circuit board, useful for activating and deactivating an alarm system and includes a push-button "touch tone" set of switches and a logic means responsive to a predetermined sequence of voltage pulses arising out of the opening and closing of the switches (push buttons) in a predetermined sequence. More particularly, the printed circuit board includes an unique structure that permits the predetermined sequence, demanded by the logic means before it will emit a pulse that is designed to either activate or deactive an alarm system, to be quickly put into an arbitary code merely by manually repositioning "U" shaped metal clips in certain slots in the terminal margin of the printed circuit board. Using the disclosed circuit, any given printed circuit board so constructed can be coded and recoded a multiplicity of times without even having to change or replace the logic means, notwithstanding the fact that the logic means is only responsive to a given or set predetermined sequence of pulses.